Impredecible
by M o l l y - N i e l
Summary: ¿Qué hay que hacer para llamar su atención? Quizá tenía una idea...pero él de nuevo fue en contra. *Lemmon*


-I-za-ya-kun~

La voz aguda del rubio canturreó el nombre de su rival. Su sonrisa se había ensanchado cuando abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y al adentrarse al departamento la cerró sin el menor cuidado.

-¡Sal de donde estés pequeño bastardo!- ordeno sin perder el toque divertido en su tono de voz, ya saboreaba la victoria. Dentro de aquel lugar no podía huir esa pequeña mosca, él por supuesto lo detendría.

-…

Nada, soltó un gruñido al no escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido. Frunció el entrecejo y empezó a revisar el lugar, en la sala…nada, en el baño…nada, en la cocina…nada.

Quedó en medio del pasillo donde a cada lado había una habitación. Abrió la puerta de la derecha y…nada.

-Mierda- susurró frunciendo el entrecejo, tomó el cigarrillo que acostumbraba a colar en la comisura de sus labios y rompiéndolo por la mitad lo tiró al piso pisándolo con furia.

Entonces atendió al ruido que sonaba en la otra habitación, había sonado…como una cucaracha intentando escapar.

-Te encontré, insecto- elevó la voz y pateó la puerta obligándola a abrirse y con el puño bien en alto gozaba de nuevo…esa victoria que tanto anhelaba…

…

-¿Q-qué…cojones?

Una pequeña risa burlona salió de los labios ajenos a los del rubio, ahí estaba Izaya, seguramente burlándose del rostro descompuesto de él.

-¿Qué pasa Shizu-chan?-retó con una amplia sonrisa- ¿Es qué nunca has visto el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre?

¡Bueno, esto no tenía ni una jodida pizca de lógica! Ahí estaba él, con esa estúpida sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizaba y su mirada…esa que le dedicaba a todos, esa de superioridad. Dale, eso era lo normal pero aquí venía lo…anormal.

Izaya con las muñecas atadas a la cabecera de la cama, sus piernas completamente abiertas ya que, como sus muñecas, unas sogas jalando a cada costado lo obligaban a mantenerlas así y venía lo más jodidamente ilógico…estaba desnudo, completamente ¡ni una prenda encima llevaba!

-¿Pero…qué?- el Heiwajima seguía en shock, por supuesto, nunca había visto a su rival tan…vulnerable. Y ahí estaba él, que podría hacer con el moreno lo que le plazca.

-Shizu-chan ya sabía que eres un idiota- suspiró echando el rostro a un costado- pero balbuceando, créeme, te ves aún más.

El de ojos castaños volvió a un estado defensivo cuando escuchó la ofensa del otro y solo cerró el puño con suficiente fuerza para mostrar que se tensaba por el enfado.

-Tu ropa- vale, eso tampoco era muy inteligente por parte de Shizuo, quizá Izaya tenía razón y si era un idiota porque ¿a quién se le ocurría decir eso en aquel momento?

-¿Huh?- se miró a si mismo haciéndose el desentendido- me la han quitado, por supuesto, digo Shizuo-chan no tendría tanta suerte para verme a primeras así- enmarcó ambas cejas, tan arrogante.

-Cghh, como si quisiera ver una cucaracha despreciable así- escupió

Izaya empezó a reír sonoramente y paró no sin borrar esa sonrisa ladina.

-Entonces si soy tan despreciable ¿por qué sigues mirándome sin parpadear?

Aquel hombre de Ikebukuro hacia honor al ser nombrado como 'el más fuerte'. De eso no tenía duda Izaya, que bien se había librado de sus golpes pero había visto en primera fila de lo que Shizuo era capaz.

Y ese día no corrió con la misma suerte que le contaran que tanto dolía uno de sus puñetazos pues por primera vez él mismo había probado el agrio sabor que uno de sus arranques de furia sabía.

Claro, no era para menos cuando el pelinegro lo había estado provocando tanto y no era para menos que así reaccionara el rubio ante su nervio y rabia combinada. Porque era cierto, a pesar de sus palabras secas no había apartado el ojo del cuerpo desnudo de Izaya.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aunque estés de esa manera tan humillante te iba a apartar el ojo? ¿Haah?- aprovecho la cercanía para tirar el cabello opaco del otro y obligarlo a verlo de frente, pues por su golpe el rostro de Izaya había volado a un costado.

El de ojos ónix volvió a reír- ¿Es que veo un Shizu-chan más inteligente? Sin bajar la guardia ni un momento, que precavido- continuó.

-No tientes tu suerte, basura. ¿Es que no ves en qué circunstancias estas?- esta vez era el turno de Shizuo para sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Y? ¿Shizu-chan que piensa hacerme?- esa voz le picaba, Izaya continuaba retándolo con esa casual sonrisa que siempre colgaban en esos estúpidos y tentadores labios.

Shizuo cambió esa sonrisa divertida a una dominante y casi…atemorizante. Soltó el cabello de Izaya y con su diestra apartó sus lentes poniéndolos contra el buró que adornaba la habitación. Quitó también con cuidado el lazó que rodeaba su cuello y el chaleco negro dejándolos a un lado.

El pelinegro ponía atención a sus acciones, le molaba la situación, Shizuo seguramente solo se entretendría golpeándolo un rato y quizás…pasar después a 'otras' cosas.

-¡Ahh!- su sonrisa se desvaneció de un momento a otro, tan rápido que Shizuo gozó del cambio en sus gestos. De ese gesto burlón a ese gesto cuarteado por el dolor.

-¿Qué te parece esto, escoria?- preguntó en un susurró acercando sus labios al oído del otro impactando su voz de lleno contra él.

-¡¿Q-…qué?...¡S-sácalos!- el Orihara se revolvió impaciente, buscando que los blancos y largos dedos de Shizuo salieran de su estrecha entrada.

Ese maldito Shizuo Heiwajima, siempre tan jodidamente impredecible, cuanto lo odiaba. Él siempre iba en contra de sus planes y esta no era la excepción.

Los labios del informante se abrieron en exceso buscando aire un aire que no le fue permitido inhalar por la boca del rubio que había sido más rápida al igual que su lengua que ahora jugaba con la de su rival.

Izaya no tuvo de otra que acallar sus quejas, los labios rápidos y agresivos de Shizuo abarcaban los suyos sin darle permiso siquiera de un sonido quedo. Y no podía desviar el rostro para buscar aire, no, porque el rubio con su mano zurda había tomado con fuerza la quijada blanca del informante para inmovilizar su cabeza.

Los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha no quedaron sin dejar de hacer lo suyo, se mantenían dando entretenidos círculos dentro del pelinegro.

-¡Detente!- gritó con la voz rota, Shizuo al fin le había permitido dar un respiro y él no había encontrado otras palabras más sinceras que pudiera decir en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre, I-za-ya-kun~?- cuestionó en una suave voz divertidamente maniaca- ¿Es qué no estabas ansioso por saber que iba a hacer?

Sacó sus dedos con una torturosa lentitud y los lamió al mismo ritmo. Estaban húmedos gracias a la mojada entrada de Izaya.

El Orihara no podía siquiera hablar, era una mierda lo que ocurría pues le jodía tanto como le gustaba. Una jodida ironía, que gilipolles. Igual su boca no tardo en buscar el aire que tanto necesitaba y empezó a respirar agitado.

-¿O es qué prefieres que vaya más lento?- pregunto el Heiwajima con voz ronca. Se acercó de vuelta y hundió su boca en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro y lamió suavemente para después dar una fuerte mordida, que él mismo se encargaría, debía dejar marca.

-¡Ahh!- su gritó rebatió si a salir a modo de dolor o placer quedando entre ambas. Se encogió de hombros intentando darle menos permiso sobre él.

-Pulga, haces como si sufrieras…pero en realidad lo disfrutas ¿no es así?- cuestiono y su mano derecha viajó hasta el pene del Orihara y con el dedo índice apenas lo rozo haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y un jadeo saliera de su boca.- Pero ¿sabes?

Izaya frunció leve el entrecejo, pues, así tan rápido su cuerpo ya reaccionaba. Solo ante él podía reaccionar así de rápido.

-Te odio tanto que no quiero que solo disfrutes…te haré el sufrimiento más gozante que alguien pueda darte- avisó el rubio y bajando lentamente hizo usó de su lengua nuevamente al encontrarse con su pezón.

El Heiwajima mordió, lamió y jalo de ese rojizo pezón mientras que los gemidos cortados de Izaya salían en bajo gracias a que se reprimía mordiendo su labio inferior.

¿Cómo es que era tan bueno? Shizuo lamia la areola teniendo cuidado de no tocar el pezón y cuando lo hacía Izaya se arqueaba, también jugaba con su pene pues solo rozaba desde los testículos a la punta y cuando lo agarraba por completo sufría la misma consecuencia.

El informante no se reponía al placer que sentía, intentaba mantener la cordura pero Shizuo lo empujaba a sentir un placer…jodidamente hiriente.

Sus muñecas ya ardían pues no daban tregua al ajuste y los movimientos inquietos del pelinegro no ayudaban demasiado al estarse jaloneando, claro, buscaba empujar a Shizuo, jalar a Shizuo, arañar a Shizuo ¡buscaba solo un puto contacto!

-¡A-a…ahhh! ¡S-Shi…S-Shizu-…chan!- de sus labios salía un hilillo de saliva que llegaba hasta su barbilla y su cabeza estaba contra la cabecera con los ojos bien cerrados.

Shizuo dio mantenimiento a su otro pezón pero esta vez cambió el ritmo que implantaba sobre el sexo del Orihara, esta vez tomándolo desde el tronco mantenía el vaivén de arriba a abajo pero con más prisa, con más brutalidad.

-¡S-Shizu…Ahh…Shiz-u-…chan!- la voz descompuesta del pelinegro le ponía, con solo escuchar los gemidos y jadeos de él ya empezaba a excitarse y podía notarse ante el bulto que crecía en su entrepierna..

El rubio se aparto deteniendo también el movimiento de su mano y subió hasta quedar de frente al rostro del otro, Izaya abrió de par en par los ojos, Shizuo mantenía una sonrisa soberbia.

-¿Qué…haces?- pregunto con el rostro quebrado de placer y suplica. Su pene estaba ya duro y erecto, necesitaba desfogarse ¡ya! Dolía no recibir la atención que su entrepierna gritaba- ¡Shizuo!

-¿Shizuo?- rió sonoramente y el otro solo se revolvió sin éxito por zafarse- ¿tan excitado estas ya que te molesta que no continúe?

Se notaba que disfrutaba que el moreno necesitara tanto de él, de sus caricias.

-Eres tan despreciable Izaya- comento tajante- eres un completo bastardo y también una puta ¿es que no puedes ser más patético?

El otro solo arrugo el entrecejo, ciertamente no le molestaba ser llamado así…solo necesitaba que Shizuo continuara, que siguiera tocándolo, lamiéndolo, besándolo.

-S…Shizu-chan, eres tan…engreído- sonrió levemente- otros me han follado…mejor que tú.

¡Bingo! Shizuo pilló el anzuelo y gruñendo bajó su rostro murmurando un "ya veremos". Se encontró de frente contra el erecto pene de Izaya y sin esperar más metió la punta dentro de su boca haciendo que el otro se arqueara con demasía.

-¡M-m…mierda!- relamió sus labios y volvió a impactar su cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama.

El Heiwajima puso más empeño y se dispuso a meter más dentro el pene dentro de su boca y poco a poco cobraba un ritmo más apresurado, succionaba, lamía y mordía arrancándole sonoros gemidos a Izaya.

Sus manos no se quedaron sin suerte pues se paseaban libremente por todo su cuerpo, tocando su abdomen, su pecho y sus muslos, algo que a Izaya lo volvía loco.

Una idea se le vino a la mente al rubio, una idea en la que ya saboreaba los gritos del otro y abandonando su pene esta vez guió su lengua más abajo.

-E-espera…- el pelinegro abrió los ojos de vuelta dándose cuenta a donde se dirigía y sí. Nunca creyó capaz de que Shizuo lo haría, pero ahí estaba él dándole atención a su entrada con su lengua…lamiendo de arriba abajo y de vez en cuando le 'penetraba' con la misma.

-¿Te gusta, Izaya-kun?- su tono burlón era palpable, disfrutaba ver a Izaya tan excitado y al borde de la perdición por el placer.

El Orihara no paraba de gritar por el deseo que continuara, le gustaba, joder que le encantaba y su cuerpo reaccionaba en gemidos, arqueándose y tirando más fuerte de sus manos.

-¡A-ahhh! S-Shizu-chan…- entrecortadamente le llamaba, el otro no le hacía caso hasta después de llamarlo más veces y suplicante entrecerró los ojos- p-por favor…métemela.

El dueño de melena dorada se apartó del cuerpo de Izaya, esa mirada lasciva y ver como desde su pene salía ya el líquido pre-seminal lo excito tanto que no perdió el tiempo en desabrochar el cinturón y los botones del pantalón bajándolos hasta las rodillas junto a su ropa interior.

-Mmm- Izaya relamió sus labios dibujando una sonrisa- ¿quién lo diría? No solo te cargas una gran fuerza…si no también un gran 'acompañante'. Que interesante.

-Te interesara más cuando lo sientas dentro, bastardo- sonrió también Shizuo y se coloco encima de Izaya- grita mi nombre, pulga, tan alto hasta que te arda la garganta.

Sin esperar más metió su pene dentro de la estrecha entrada de Izaya, provocándole al moreno un sonoro grito y que de sus propios labios saliera un gruñido.

-Para ser una puta estás muy estrecho- se mofo el otro, era claro que Izaya era virgen…al menos por atrás.

-S-Shizu…-chan es…m-muy malvado- rió pero de inmediato se corto su risa por un gemido, Shizuo había entrado más en él.

-Tsk, cállate- ordeno sonriendo y sin esperar que el cuerpo de Izaya se acostumbrara dio inicio a un exquisito y rápido vaivén de mete y saca.

Izaya gritaba, gemía, jadeaba, decía su nombre, se arqueaba. Shizuo nunca antes había visto algo tan más deseable.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se habían teñido con un suave carmín que hacia compas a su nívea piel, sus desordenados cabellos azabaches despeinados y otros tantos pegados a su frente por la capa de sudor que tenía en todo el cuerpo, su boca entreabierta sacando un vaho por el calor que sentía.

¿Ven? Jodida vista tan deseable.

-S-Shizu-chan…m-má…más…más- entre suplicas y gemidos pedía más atención de Shizuo. Él también se veía increíble. Una vista que solo Izaya podría ver.

Sus cabellos alborotados y hebras doradas también pegadas a su frente, su camisa blanca completamente arrugada y le llegaba un poco más arriba del pecho con el constante restriego de su cuerpo al de Izaya. Y su pene dándole bien duro…no podía haber algo más perfecto que entregarse a la lujuria.

Shizuo hizo caso a los pedidos del otro y se dispuso a ser todavía más rápido, más agresivo y entrar más profundo.

El pene de Izaya rozaba contra el abdomen del rubio lo que todavía lo excitaba más, porque ver tan jodidamente vulnerable a Izaya por él, tan erecto por él le ponía.

-¡S-Shizu-chan, me….me c-corro!- avisó el pelinegro y Shizuo sin poderlo evitar se dirigió al rostro de Izaya y lo besó en los labios, besó que Izaya correspondió de inmediato.

No hizo falta que Shizuo pidiera permiso para entrar dentro de su cavidad pues Izaya se lo había permitido desde un principio, sus lenguas estaban en una continua batalla para ver cuál era mejor…un beso tan…anhelado y peligroso.

Izaya tuvo que separarse para poder emitir un sonoro gemido, gemido que avisó a Shizuo que ya había llegado a tocar ese pedacito de cielo impuro.

Su corrida había ensuciado ambos abdómenes lo que Shizuo usó de pretexto para dibujar un gesto furioso y hacer todavía más rápido su bailar dentro de Izaya, y este no tuvo de otra más que gemir todavía más.

-Nghh- el rubio cerró sus ojos y encogiéndose de hombros se corrió dentro de Izaya a lo que ambos gimieron al unisonó.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada directa de Izaya y una media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, igual podía notarse estaba exhausto.

-Eres…- empezó el pelinegro, tomó aire y elevando una ceja en un gesto divertido continuó- …eres bueno…pero no el mejor.

Shizuo emitió una corta risa, ese era un pique que al puro estilo Izaya decía "debemos hacerlo de nuevo". Él lo sabía bien, conocía perfectamente al moreno y sacando su pene de adentro el otro gimió suave. Acomodó su ropa y poniéndose su chaleco, su corbatín y sus lentes se irguió moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando que tronara su cuello.

-Creí que me matarías- comentó una débil voz de un Orihara.

-¿Huh?- se detuvo el fuerte Shizuo dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona- Matar a una pulga cuando esta tan…idiotizada solo me haría quedar como un idiota.

-Dudo que puedas ser más idiota, aunque quien sabe, puede que sí- se mofó.

Y ahí estaba el segundo golpe del día, dolía bastante pero igual mantenía la sonrisa por el buen servicio que le dio el rubio.

Shizuo desato sus muñecas que estaban enrojecidas exageradamente y en algunas partes brotaba sangre así como sus tobillos los cuales también libero.

Izaya llevó su vista hacia sus muñecas sobándolas y cerró sus piernas dando una queja quedo.

-No te dejes coger la próxima vez- recomendó el Heiwajima, Izaya volteo a verlo- la próxima vez yo mismo te cogeré y ya veré que hacer contigo.

Shizuo sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso en la comisura de sus labios y empezando a caminar salió de la habitación y claro…del departamento.

Izaya rió con brutalidad. Entonces Shizuo no eran tan idiota como pensaba, como odiaba a Shizuo…siempre tan impredecible.

-La próxima vez no debó armar un escenario tan mediocre- negó con la cabeza en desaprobación a sí mismo- pensaré algo mejor.

Por supuesto…todo había sido plan de Izaya porque ¿quién podría atrapar a tan escabullido informante? Solo él tenía ideas tan revueltas.

Dibujó una sonrisa. Sí. Ya pensaría como arreglárselas para volver a tener un encuentro así de divertido. Y que esta vez Shizuo hiciera todo lo que él planeaba…pero sería difícil porque era un idiota jodidamente impredecible.

Amaba a los humanos ¡¿Qué si no? Pero en especial a Shizuo Heiwajima.


End file.
